Lágrimas de uma Sucessora do Estilo Shinmei
by Lexas
Summary: Em Love Hina, Keitarô é tratado como um paspalho azarado que só aparece para ver as garotas nuas e apanhar no instante seguinte. Mas... o quanto disso é verdade? O quanto ele é realmente tonto... e o quanto disso afeta as pessoas ao seu redor?Ps.: pa
1. Default Chapter

Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei  
Por: Lexas  
  
Em Love Hina, Keitarô é tratado como um paspalho azarado que só aparece para ver as garotas nuas e apanhar no instante seguinte. Mas... o quanto disso é verdade? O quanto ele é realmente tonto... e o quanto disso afeta as pessoas ao seu redor? 

  
Ps.: para uma melhor compreensão dos eventos relatados aqui, aconselho que leiam os volumes 17 e 18 de Love Hina, nas bancas.   
  
Capítulo 01  
  
- Por que, Urashima? Por que?  
  
- Como?  
  
- Você me ouviu muito bem, embora eu não entenda o motivo. Por que?  
  
- Por que o quê, Motoko?  
  
- Por que você está me ajudando?  
  
- Preciso ter um motivo especial para isso?  
  
- Não, não precisa... mas eu simplesmente não entendo o que se passa pela sua cabeça... ou o que você quer realmente - ela o olha com uma expressão peculiar, a qual era sua marca registrada para ele, que demonstrava que ela ainda tinha suas reservas em estar ali com ele.  
  
- Ei! Pare com isso! No que é que esta pensando?  
  
- Eu? Ora, seu tarado! Você é o inconseqüente aqui, é você quem deve me dar explicações, começando com o porquê de você estar fazendo tudo isso!  
  
- Só estou querendo te ajudar, Mokoto-chan!  
  
- Não me trate assim, Urashima! - ela saca sua espada e parte para cima do mesmo, parando-a a poucos centímetros do pescoço dele. - Não pense que eu sou como Haruka-san, que te tolera por que são parentes, ou Kaolla-chan e Sarah-chan, que são jovens demais para perceber suas más intenções. Não me confunda com Shinobu-san, a qual você tem seduzido, ouviu?

  
- Eu? Seduzindo-a? Tá doida?  
  
- Não sou eu que me faço de inocente aqui! E ao contrário da Kitsune, da Naru e da garota-melancia, eu não acho nem um pouco agradável a sua companhia, tampouco me sinto segura ao seu lado!  
  
Ele sua frio, assustado com aquilo. Será que a cada cinco minutos alguém tentaria matá-lo?  
  
E o pior era que a espada estava praticamente roçando em seu pescoço, fazendo um pequeno corte.  
  
A espada.  
  
Sua espada.  
  
Ou melhor, a espada da família. Não a espada Hina, já que Motoko havia dito que havia uma aura maligna na mesma e resolveu deixá-la guardada junto de sua bagagem, de modo que agora ela estava apontando para ele outra espada que o mesmo lhe arranjou.  
  
- Gccc! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
- Fique quieto, Urashima! Aceite seu destino como homem!  
  
- GAC! Eu não quero aceitar meu destino! Não quero! Não quero!  
  
Silêncio total. Quando ele arregala os olhos, percebe que não havia morrido. Ou melhor, ao contrário das outras vezes, não chegou nem a ser atingido mortalmente.  
  
A espada ainda estava no seu pescoço, sibilando de um lado para outro. No entanto, não havia uma força segurando-a. Pelo contrário, ela estava praticamente solta, quase caindo no chão.  
  
Ainda suando, ele ergue um pouco a cabeça e, para sua surpresa, a garota-kendô não estava mais com aquela expressão de quem queria fatiá-lo ou testar nele a "nova técnica suprema do seu estilo".  
  
Ela estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, com a mão livre na testa, como se quisesse esconder algo.  
  
O que era? Ainda estava com medo. Em verdade, nada parecia ser capaz de matá-lo, nada. Os socos megatons de Naru, as invenções de Su, os monstros que encontrava ocasionalmente nas explorações de Seta-san...  
  
Mas ainda assim, doía. E como. Chegava a desejar que estivesse morto, mas não, continuava vivo. A dor durava um curto instante... mas esse curto instante parecia se esticar por toda a eternidade.  
  
Mas, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer... ele não conseguia ficar irritado com aquelas garotas, tampouco odiá-las.  
  
Com cuidado ele retira a mão da mesma da frente, e tendo ainda mais cuidado, encosta a mão em seu rosto e o ergue, comprovando o que imaginou que encontraria.  
  
Motoko.  
  
Chorando.  
  
Tocando delicadamente em seu queixo, ele ergue o rosto dela, apenas para receber um tapa em sua mão.  
  
- Não faça isso - ela tentava inutilmente virar o rosto para não encará-lo - Não... não tenha pena de mim. Eu... eu sou um estorvo, é isso o que eu sou. Não sirvo para nada.  
  
Ele balança a cabeça, desaprovando o comentário dela. Pelo visto, tirá-la daquela crise não seria coisa fácil.  
  
E por que seria? Na verdade há pouco tempo fora derrotada pela irmã - o que não era tão grave assim. Afinal, a mesma havia dito anteriormente que só aceitava ser derrotada pela irmã - e, como se não bastasse, a mesma a expulsou do seu clã e lhe retirou o status de samurai. 

  
Jogou na cara da mesma que ela tinha uma técnica medíocre, que não estava a altura de ser a sucessora do estilo.  
  
E, desde então, Motoko tem se empenhado em ser uma pessoa "normal", por assim dizer. Sem ligações com sua família.  
  
O que não estava dando muito certo.  
  
Felizmente ele a tinha convencido a ir até Kyoto para se encontrar com a irmã novamente e, a essa altura, estavam no trem que ia para lá.  
  
Motoko...  
  
- Por que, Urashima?  
  
- Como?  
  
- Por que? Por que está me ajudando? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? - seu auto-controle ia por água abaixo, e as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto.  
  
- Porque não? Você está com problemas, não é mesmo?  
  
- Não é a mesma coisa! Por que VOCÊ está me ajudando?  
  
- Ué ... agora sou eu quem está confuso!  
  
- Não se faça de engraçadinho, Urashima!  
  
- Engraçadinho? Mas... eu não entendo... Você não pediu para eu fingir que éramos noivos ? O que tem de tão estranho em te ajudar agora?  
  
- É diferente! E é justamente por causa disso! VOCÊ! Eu - ela cerra o punho, ignorando que ainda estava com a cabeça no peito dele- eu nunca gostei de você, Urashima. Você, seu jeito atrapalhado, sua estupidez nata, seu modo desastrado de ser, seu azar que contagia todos ao redor, seu assanhamento com todas as garotas... eu sempre fiz questão de deixar isso bem claro, mas... mas... mesmo assim... você... você me ajudou... não só agora, mas... tantas vezes... por que, Urashima ? Qual é o seu problema? Por acaso está tentando me seduzir?  
  
- Não. Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça. 

  
- Então o que é, então ? Quer mostrar que é superior a mim? É isso?  
  
- Pare com isso, Motoko! Por que eu preciso de um motivo para te ajudar? Você precisa de ajuda, apenas isso.  
  
- Eu não aceito isso! Não aceito isso vindo de você... de... você... - ela afunda seu rosto novamente no peito dele, abafando um choro - eu já tentei te fatiar tantas vezes, Urashima... por que você ainda quer me ajudar? Não sou como as outras garotas... não sou como a Narusegawa... na verdade, nem espadachim eu sou, agora. Já mostrei que sou um fracasso em tudo o que faço, por que está me ajudando? Tudo o que eu vou conseguir em Kyoto é envergonhar minha irmã novamente, e nada mais!  
  
- Você está enganada, Motoko-chan. Tremendamente enganada. Não tem noção do que está dizendo. - ele coloca a mão delicadamente em seu cabelo e começa a alisá-lo, tentando confortá-la - acha que é um fracasso? Acredita mesmo nisso? Olhe para mim, vamos. Olhe para mim! - ele segura no queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar para cima e encará-lo.  
  
Ela o fita por alguns instantes, segurando uma vontade enorme de tornar a chorar.  
  
Keitarô estava com uma expressão diferente agora. Não era uma face séria e concentrada, a qual fazia quando estivera estudando para entrar na Toudai. Nem a sua clássica expressão de quando ela o atacava. Ou sua cara de choro quando tinha uma terrível noticia. Ou até mesmo sua cara de alegria.  
  
Era uma expressão diferente.  
  
Confiança.  
  
Seus olhos transmitiam para ela, naquele momento, uma confiança enorme, capaz de fazê-la enfrentar sua irmã com as mãos nuas.  
  
- Não se martirize, Motoko-chan. Nem sempre as coisas são fáceis para nós. Para ninguém. Não será a primeira vez em que irá se deparar com algo assim, em que vai ter vontade de jogar tudo para o alto. Lembre-se de que não é a primeira. Lembra-se do quanto você ficou desesperada quando foi derrotada pelo Seta?  
  
- Sim... você me ajudou naquela ocasião...  
  
- Eu, Sarah e Su... mas nada adiantaria se você não acreditasse que era capaz.  
  
- Eu sou uma incapaz, isso sim! Um desastre completo! Não sirvo para nada nessa vida!  
  
- Olhe para mim - ele a segura firmemente pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo novamente - olhe para mim e repita o que acabou de me dizer. Está falando com o sujeito que falhou três vezes em entrar para a faculdade, antes de conseguir realmente. Vamos, Motoko-chan, olhe para mim. Sou eu, o Keitarô. O Urashima. O cara que quando chegou aqui, era visto por todas como um trapalhão, idiota, encrenqueiro, pervertido e saco de pancadas. Certo, vocês ainda me vêem dessa forma, mas também perceberam que o pervertido conseguiu realizar seu sonho por que acreditou nele, por que não desistiu em momento algum. O mesmo pervertido que está agora ao seu lado, te acompanhando até Kyoto para encarar sua irmã. Você não é uma incapaz, Motoko. Tampouco um desastre. Você tem muitas qualidades, muitas das quais você mesma não enxerga.  
  
- Por exemplo? - o choro cessa, e a mesma estava atentamente prestando atenção ao que ele dizia - Que qualidades? O que uma desastrada como eu tem de especial?  
  
- Posso citar umas dez coisas, e mesmo assim, não estaria falando tudo. Você é esforçada, isso ninguém pode negar. O próprio Seta-san confirmou isso, ao reconhecer que você tinha uma técnica bastante apurada para a sua idade. É dedicada. Quando assumiu como doméstica na pensão, se preocupou com o café da manhã, com a roupa suja, com o chão que precisava ser encerado, dedicou-se por completo para manter a pensão em ordem. É orgulhosa. O orgulho não é necessariamente uma característica ruim. Você tem orgulho de suas origens, de ser descendente de uma longa linhagem de samurais que se dedicam ao extermínio do mal. Corajosa, isso já pude comprovar por diversas vezes, como por exemplo, quando foi atrás de mim me dar a boa notícia de que eu havia passado na Toudai e enfrentou aquelas tartarugas gigantes. Também é carinhosa e afetuosa, bem mais do que você mesma acredita. Não há ninguém em quem Kaolla confia mais do que você, de forma que a única coisa que supre a saudade que ela tem da sua terra natal é a sua companhia. - As lágrimas já haviam cessado, e a expressão de choro também, de modo que ela forçava um sorriso. Mas o mesmo, lentamente, se tornava algo natural - Tem um belo sorriso, isso eu já pude comprovar, pois apesar de na maioria das vezes manter uma expressão séria, não se nega ao prazer de sorrir quando está bastante feliz. Se importa com os outros. Mesmo quando se retirou para aquele acampamento por alguns dias e Su ficou no meu pé direto, você se preocupou em me dar alguns conselhos para manter a segurança da pensão. E tantas outras coisas que seu fosse dizer, nós passaríamos direto por Kyoto e sua irmã iria mofar lá.  
  
A garota se recompõe, encostando delicadamente sua cabeça no peito de Keitarô, quase na altura do ombro, e ajeita sua cabeça de forma que está fique de lado, ao passo que fica de olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo.  
  
- Motoko... você é uma menina... é uma garota... e uma samurai. Ninguém pode tirar isso de você, seja quem for. Ninguém é perfeito, tampouco sabe fazer tudo. Todos temos nossos pontos fracos e fortes, e são os mesmos que nos tornam únicos. Está tudo em você, só precisa acreditar nisso. Tem se preparado para suceder seu estilo, tem sido uma guerreira de corpo, mente e alma. Ser um guerreiro que combate os maus espíritos é muito mais do que vencer, vencer e vencer. Muitas vezes você perde, mas isso serve como aprendizado, se não para você, ao menos para outros. Não cobre tanto de si mesma, Motoko. Não pense que perdeu a honra por que sua arma fora destruída. Honra não está em uma arma ou em um objeto, está na própria pessoa! E isso é algo que sua irmã não pode tirar de você. Se você rasgar o diploma de um médico, ele não vai deixar de ser médico por causa disso. Claro que ele provavelmente vai ficar irritado com isso, mas não vai deixar de ser o que é só por causa de um pedaço de papel. Sua irmã pode te derrotar, pode te vencer mil vezes, mas nunca poderá arrancar de você o que você realmente é, Motoko-chan.  
  
Ele a observa ternamente mais uma vez, percebendo o brilho em seus olhos, o qual havia substituído o desânimo.  
  
Motoko era uma garota forte, e se não acreditasse nisso, ela não teria entrado naquele trem para Kyoto.  
  
Ela só precisava que alguém lhe dissesse isso, reconhecesse do que ela é feita.  
  
Ele continua acariciando seus cabelos, com ela tendo a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Era uma adolescente, ele já tinha mais de vinte. No entanto, a altura dela enganava muito bem as pessoas, fazendo-a parecer bem mais velha do que era, fora a expressão fechada que ela mantinha na maioria das vezes, mas um simples sorriso dela a fazia parecer uma menininha.  
  
Os braços dela o envolvem, apertando-o mais e mais, e no mesmo instante ele percebe que ela precisava de consolo, de alguém para se encostar, mesmo que fosse por um curto período de tempo.  
  
Como ele poderia negar tal coisa?  
  
No entanto, de tanto pensar no fato dela estar mais calma, ele mal se deu conta quando as mãos dela subiram, de modo que uma se prendeu em sua cabeça, e a outra em seu pescoço.  
  
Quando percebeu, já era tarde demais.  
  
Ele olhou para baixo, encarando aquele olhar dela. O mesmo olhar de menina sapeca que ele teve a chance de vislumbrar por raras vezes.  
  
Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, percebendo o conflito pelo qual ele passava. De certo modo, ele queria e não queria fazer aquilo.  
  
- Hã... Motoko... chan?  
  
- Urashima - ela coloca o dedo nos lábios do mesmo, silenciando-o - não estrague tudo. Não desta vez - e avança lentamente, tocando nos lábios dele, permitindo-se sentir algo novo, algo que nascia dentro da mesma e se espalhava pelo seu corpo, fruto do toque daquele homem. De seus lábios. Das suas mãos nas costas dele, das mãos dele em suas costas, apertando-a.  
  
Seu primeiro beijo em um rapaz, e a mesma se esforçava ao máximo para esquecer do beijo que Su lhe arrancou.  
  
Ele retribuiu o carinho, tentando ignorar seus próprios conflitos. Por um lado, se sentia um crápula, um traidor, um oportunista por estar se aproveitando do sofrimento de Motoko e estar traindo seus sentimentos em relação a Narusegawa.  
  
Por outro lado...  
  
Sentia algo estranho.  
  
Era dificil explicar. Paixão? Afeto? Carinho? Desejo?  
  
A questão era que ele realmente estava gostando de sentir os lábios de Motoko, de desfrutar de sua inocência, de observar sua inexperiência e instruí-la a fazer corretamente - como se ele tivesse dado muito mais beijos do que ela - de sentir a respiração dela, ouvir seu coração batendo apressadamente, perceber que ela o apertava com todas as forças, como se não quisesse, não permitisse que ele se afastasse dela nunca mais.  
  
No momento em questão, não sabia explicar, mas em meio aquela enxurrada da dilemas morais, ele se deu conta de uma coisa: de alguma forma, não se sentia culpado. Nem um pouco. Como se tudo em que ele estivera pensando fora jogado para o alto, e só restassem ambos ali, naquele trem para Kyoto.  
  
***  


Faltava pouco. Em alguns minutos, o trem iria chegar ao seu destino.  
  
Keitarô joga os braços para trás, espreguiçando-se um pouco, tomando o devido cuidado para não se mexer muito e acordar Motoko bruscamente, a qual estava com a cabeça em seu colo, desfrutando de um adorável cochilo.  
  
Motoko, a garota-samurai.  
  
Era até interessante de se ver, pois mesmo dormindo de maneira singela e amável, ela ainda assim mantinha uma certa guarda, como se estivesse pronta para despertar e atacá-lo, visto que também ainda estava segurando a espada.  
  
Receoso ele desce sua mão até a face dela, mas no último instante ele para.  
  
No que estava pensando?  
  
Ele... ele a beijou... ele se aproveitou de um momento de fraqueza dela.... não tinha esse direito...  
  
- Hmmm ... Keitarô - ela se remexe, ainda dormindo, livrando-o do que seria o início de seu martírio.  
  
Será que ele agiu tão mal assim? Será que realmente passou da conta? Afinal, era uma adolescente, com os hormônios à flor da pele, e ele... ele...  
  
Não... ele a confortou... a ajudou a sair daquele estado depressivo, e a simples visão da face dela enquanto dormia era mais do que suficiente para acabar com qualquer dúvida se ele se aproveitou da situação ou não.  
  
Mas não era hora de ficar pensando nisso. Em alguns minutos ela teria que encarar sua irmã, seu maior pesadelo. Finalmente, depois de tudo, haviam chegado em Kyoto.  
  
Ainda se remexendo, ela dá um sorriso quando ele finalmente toca em seus cabelos, acariciando-os.  
  
Não imaginava... não entendia... era como se o toque dele despertasse nela sensações nunca antes experimentadas.  
  
Será que era isso que sua irmã sentia quando beijava seu marido?  
  
Provavelmente.  
  
Ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Muito o que pensar. Um assunto para resolver, um assunto para terminar.  
  
Quanto ao Urashima... não, Keitarô - era engraçado, mas ela não conseguia se referir mais àquele tonto como Urashima, e sim como Keitarô. Kei-chan - ela confirmou que ele ainda era um tarado.  
  
Mas um tarado muito especial.  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 02  
  
- Urashima – Motoko se aproxima de onde Keitarô e Naru estavam - , posso falar com você agor...?  
  
- Oi Motoko – A ruiva a cumprimentava - o que foi?  
  
- Descobriu alguma arma nova? – Motoko virava o olho diante do comentário de Keitarô.  
  
- Hã... bem...  
  
- Acho que já vou indo, Keitarô. Não vá farrear até tarde, senão vai acordar "casado", hein!

  
Ambos vão caminhando, seguindo na direção contrária a de Naru.  
  
- Tudo bem, Motoko-chan ?  
  
- Bem, eu...  
  
- Não se preocupe. As chances podem ser pequenas... mas vamos ganhar amanhã. Daí nós três voltaremos para a pensão Hinata. Certo, Motoko-chan?  
  
- .....  
  
- Está tudo certo?  
  
- ...Urashima.... você...  
  
- ....?  
  
- .... acha mesmo ruim perder e se casar comigo...?  
  
- Heim? N... não estou entendendo, Motoko-chan!  
  
- Heim ? NÃO... ESQUEÇA!  
  
- Motoko-chan...  
  
- JÁ DISSE PARA ESQUECER ! - ela joga a s bombas de Kaolla nele, fazendo-o voar para longe.Em seguida, ela corre.  
  
"O que estou fazendo? Fiquei maluca de vez? O duelo final é amanhã!!!"  
  
Ela continua correndo, até que para diante de uma árvore e sobe nela, deitando-se em um galho bem grosso.  
  
"Mas... quando olho para os dois... sinto uma dor em meu peito... por quê...?  
  
Ela olha para o céu azul e estrelado, tentando relaxar enquanto observava a lua.  
  
"...mas bem... o Urashima...?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Impossível."  
  
Exaustos pelo esforço continuo da ultima semana, seus olhos desabam, derrotados pelo cansaço, entregando-se por completo ao sono.  
  
"Calma, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Não se esforce."  
  
"Você vai conseguir."  
  
"Confio em você, Motoko."  
  
Ela balança a cabeça, tentando esquecer aqueles pensamentos. Mas... o que ela pensava que estava fazendo? No que estava pensando?  
  
Ela abre os olhos novamente, contemplando a lua, e o reflexo dele vindo em seu rosto...  
  
Não!  
  
Não podia pensar nisso! Ele já era comprometido!  
  
Já era? De onde ela tirou isso?  
  
Bem, não importava. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.  
  
Como impedir um casamento, por exemplo.  
  
Mas... como? Sua irmã era invencível!  
  
Certo, sua irmã não era invencível... mas ela não podia com ela.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Motoko-chan. – ela se lembrava das palavras dele - Mesmo que a chance seja mínima, tenho certeza de que podemos vencer."  
  
Vencer? Como vencer? Era impossível! Não, ela estava errada, sua irmã era realmente invencível!  
  
Inatingivel!

  
Inalcançável!  
  
Inigualável e... e...  
  
Mas afinal, o que deu nela?  
  
Estava praticamente sendo derrotada por antecipação! E isso era algo que ela não podia admitir! Ainda tinha seu orgulho, e isso seria a última coisa sua que seria destruída!!!  
  
Pelo menos, por ele.  
  
Urashima...  
  
Era um tarado. Sempre seria.  
  
Mas tinha algo que aprendeu, algo que ela percebeu observando-o nos últimos dias.  
  
Ele era um homem.  
  
Não um homem apenas no sentido de espécie, mas um homem no sentido da formação, das atitudes, do caráter.  
  
Um homem muito atrapalhado, era verdade... mas ainda assim, um homem.  
  
Algo mais do que o tonto que ela sempre havia enxergado.  
  
Motoko dá um tapa em sua testa, privando-se daquele momento de reflexão. Mas no que estava pensando? Desde quando havia começado a dedicar tanto tempo pensando naquele tarado?  
  
Era um idiota, um pateta, um palhaço, um lerdo, um tarado, um... um...  
  
Novamente ela dá um tapa em sua testa. Mas o que estava fazendo? Humilhá-lo, mesmo que mentalmente, não iria dar em nada.  
  
Tinha que esquecê-lo por hora. Isso, esquecê-lo. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Tinha que se concentrar na luta, naquela que seria a grande luta da sua vida.  
  
Por que não iria vencer. Não iria suceder o seu estilo.  
  
Iria evitar um casamento forçado, o qual ela odiaria pelo fim dos seus dias, com todas as suas forças.  
  
Correto?  
  
***  
_  
"Sua lâmina corria selvagem pelo campo, mirando seu alvo como se fosse a última coisa que fosse capaz de fazer.  
  
E, de certa forma, era.  
  
Motoko saltou, mirando sua adversária e lembrando-se de cada ensinamento que teve, de cada momento de sua vida, de cada dia em que treinou ao longo dos últimos dois anos.  
  
Ela não iria perder.  
  
Sua espada corta os céus, canalizando toda a sua força vinda de seu corpo; unindo espada, corpo e espirito, gerando um devastador resultado: a técnica suprema do estilo Shinmei.  
  
Simplesmente... belo.  
  
Simplesmente... espantoso.  
  
Simplesmente... inútil.  
  
Motoko ficou absorta quando sua irmã energizava sua espada, gerando uma contra-carga que bloqueava o golpe e absorvia toda a energia excedente, livrando-a por completo de qualquer dano.  
  
- Nada mal, Motoko. Nada mal, mesmo. É um ótimo, lindo e maravilhoso golpe... mas seu uso foi um total desperdicio. E sabe porque? - a expressão de desgosto nos olhos de sua irmã era evidente - por que você está hesitando muito, Motoko. AINDA está hesitando muito! - sua irmã se movia a uma velocidade sobrenatural, que a espantava. Motoko girou o corpo para o lado e tocou em uma pedra, tomando-a como impulso para subir ainda mais e cair em direção a sua irmã, a qual ergueu a sua espada e bloqueou o ataque. - E continua hesitando! - um rápido movimento, e a samurai tem sua espada arremessada para longe. A mesma se crava em uma pedra, bem próxima de Naru, a qual observava a tudo, atônita. - Isso é realmente decepcionante, Motoko. Decepcionante. Eu realmente esperava mais. Você tinha potencial, sabia? Tinha um grande potencial, mas vejo que este fora perdido. Não sei se foi seu descaso, sua preguiça, sua falta de esforço, seu desrespeito com as tradições... eu não sei . Só sei que você é uma vergonha como guerreira, e eu irei acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Você vê? Imaginei que iria acabar assim, e já preparei a cerimônia de casamento. Do SEU casamento, querida irmã. Espero que esteja se dando bem com o senhor Urashima - ela ergue sua espada, olhando mortalmente para sua irmã.  
  
- Motoko-chan! - Keitarô empurra a irmã de Motoko, abaixando a cabeça para escapar de um golpe de espada. Segurando Motoko pela cintura, ele olha para trás, percebendo que havia deixado uma furiosa caçadora de demônio para ainda mais furiosa. - Experimente as bombas da Su! - ele solta as bombas que sua amiga "indiana" havia lhe preparado, causando um verdadeiro bombadeio aonde estava sua talvez futura cunhada.  
  
Ou não.  
  
A fumaça se dissipa, revelando uma espadachim ilesa, sem o menor arranhão.  
  
- Hohoho! Isso está ficando divertido!  
  
- Não pode ser! Motoko-chan, ela é invencível, por acaso?  
  
- Deve ter o mesmo problema que você, Urashima!  
  
- Quê? Não é possível! Ela não pode ser invencível, não pode! Tem que ter um ponto fraco! Tem que ter!  
  
- Ela não tem! É a mais poderosa guerreira de sua geração!  
  
- Mas ela deve ter! Vamos Motoko-chan, tente se lembrar! Uma guarda baixa, um tornozelo deslocado, um pé dolorido, uma unha encravada... qualquer coisa!  
  
Brandindo sua espada com uma fúria que Motoko só vira quando a mesma enfrentara demônios da classe S Superior, a irmã de Motoko fita ambos de maneira mortal.  
  
- Urashima! Cuida..._

  
O grito dura menos de um segundo, quando ela vê um raio seguir reto em sua direção.  
  
Ela não podia acreditar. Simplesmente não podia! Sua irmã, ela... ela...  
  
Ela ia usar a TERCEIRA TALHADURA!!!!!  
  
Ela seria desfeita, destruída, reduzida a partículas!  
  
Há pouco conseguira dominar a SEGUNDA TALHADURA, e a sua sequer se comparava a da irmã.  
  
Ela... ela não iria vencê-la... não iria matá-la...  
  
Sua irmã... ela... ela iria fazer algo... algo que o Urashima havia dito que não era possível... algo que ela disse que ninguém iria destruir.  
  
Seu orgulho.  
  
Sua irmã iria destruir, de uma vez só, seu corpo, seu orgulho e sua alma. Tudo isso de uma só vez, e a mesma sequer teria chance de revidar. Nem mesmo se usasse seu ataque mais poderoso teria qualquer chance!  
  
Era o fim. Desesperançosa, ela larga a espada, aceitando o fim inevitável.  
  
Ou talvez não.  
  
Por poucos centímetros, Motoko teria sido acertada. Poucos centímetros, coisa que não aconteceu.  
  
O resultado fora algo inesperado, até.  
  
Até mesmo para Naru . Ela simplesmente não acreditava que Keitarô e a irmã de Motoko estavam voando pelos céus do dojo.  
  
Algo inesperado que viera do próprio Keitarô, que percebendo que a espadachim iria terminar de uma vez por todas com o combate, ativou todas as bombas de Su que estavam em seu corpo, gerando uma explosão. No entanto, ele as havia ativado e se atirado encima da atacante, de forma que quando elas explodiram, a propulsão arremessou os corpos de ambos para o alto, castigando-os com o fogo e a dor.  
  
Motoko não prestara atenção em metade do que acontecera. Só vira sua irmã deter o ataque e ter seu corpo erguido em direção aos céus contra sua vontade.  
  
Como, ela mal compreendia, embora ver Keitarô junto dela lhe gerasse suspeitas.  
  
Urashima... ele... ele havia pensado em algo... havia feito algo que a salvara... algo que havia salvo seu corpo, sua alma e... e... seu orgulho.  
  
Mesmo as custas de seu próprio sofrimento.  
  
- MOTOKO-CHAN! É A SUA CHANCE!!!!  
  
O grito de Keitarô e Naru a despertam, chamando-lhe a atenção para o que estava ocorrendo ali.  
  
Sua irmã.  
  
Desprotegida.  
  
Vulnerável.  
  
Era sua chance.  
  
Motoko corre, corre como nunca e salta, caindo na pedra em que sua espada estava cravada, arrancando-a e saltando mais uma vez, girando o corpo como um parafuso e ganhando os céus, canalizando toda a sua essência para aquele que seria o grande golpe, o último golpe que limparia sua honra, lhe garantiria o direito de suceder seu estilo...  
  
...e lhe impediria de experimentar algo novo com Urashima, algo que a mesma não tinha certeza se almejava ou não.  
  
Não, no que estava pensando? No quê? Não era o momento para isso, definitivamente, não.  
  
Sua arma brilha quando as luzes do Sol tocam nela, como se a carregassem do brilho supremo, elevando-a até a vitória.  
  
E para tanto, bastava atingir sua irmã, o qual o corpo caia em sua direção, pronto para o golpe fin...  
  
- Você ainda está hesitando muito, Motoko."  
  
***  
  
- Ahhh! Irmã, não faça iss... IAU!!! - ela abre os olhos, percebendo que quase caíra da árvore, sendo salva porque sua perna estava presa entre alguns galhos.  
  
Surpresa, ela estica o corpo e segura no tronco da árvore, erguendo-se novamente.  
  
Um sonho... apenas um sonho... UM MALDITO SONHO!!!  
  
"Você ainda está hesitando muito, Motoko", as palavras de sua irmã.  
  
"Você está hesitando", algo que ecoava pela sua alma.  
  
"Você está hesitando", as palavras que a castigavam.  
  
"Você esta hesitando", as odiosas últimas palavras que tinha ouvido.  
  
Hesitando ... porque? E para que?  
  
Por que ela hesitaria ? Sua irmã era uma guerreira. A mais poderosa . Por que hesitaria diante dela?  
  
A resposta não veio, apenas o vento frio da noite.  
  
- Motoko-chan?  
  
Ela quase cai do galho, tomada pela surpresa, mas consegue se recompor bem há tempo.  
  
- Urashima?  
  
- O que faz aqui?  
  
- Eu é que pergunto! Você devia estar todo arrebentado depois que eu te joguei longe e por causa das bombas da Su que explodiram!  
  
- Pois é... mas já estou melhor!  
  
- Como é possivel? Por acaso é imortal?  
  
- Quem, eu ? Sei lá... acho que é o "meu poder" por viver ao lado de um monte de garotas que só querem saber de me matar!  
  
- Isso foi uma indireta, Urashima?  
  
- Imagina!  
  
- Hunf! - ela se aconchega no galho, observando a lua. Aquela luta havia sido tão real... os golpes de sua irmã... a facilidade com que ela havia bloqueado seus ataques... a Terceira Talhadura... espere um pouco... Terceira Talhadura?  
  
Mas... mas... mas NÃO existia a Terceira Talhadura!  
  
Se não existia, o que foi aquilo que ela havia visto? Por que sonhara com aquilo? Desde que se conhece por guerreira, sempre esteve a par da história de seu clã, e do serviço que eles executavam, e nunca havia ouvido falar de uma Terceira Talhadura de seu estilo.  
  
Seria um sinal? Será que sua irmã era tão poderosa, que era capaz de extrair o máximo de seu estilo a ponto de criar um novo nível do mesmo, ultrapassando o que fora criado há séculos por grandes mestres?  
  
- Tudo bem, Motoko-chan?  
  
- Hã? Urashima? Ainda está ai? - ela olha feio para ele, o qual estava encostado na árvore, bem embaixo do galho aonde ela estava - o que faz aí?  
  
- Estou apenas apreciando a vista, Motoko-chan. Só isso.  
  
- Não há nada para ser visto, Keitarô - havia uma certa melancolia em sua voz - nada, mesmo. O mesmo céu, a mesma lua... o mesmo brilho das estrelas que temos visto ao longo desta semana. Não há nada de novo... e amanhã também não haverá. Será igualzinho aos outros dias.  
  
- Está enganada, Motoko-chan. Não é o fim.  
  
- Não brinque! Encaremos os fatos, Urashima! Não temos como vencer minha irmã, nem dando o nosso melhor! Convenhamos, nós...  
  
- Ainda temos chance. Motoko-chan - ele olha para o alto, e seus olhos se encontram - lembra-se do que eu havia dito para você, depois que havia te encontrado toda ensopada e chorando na chuva?  
  
- Sim ... - ela respondia ao acaso, tentando achar algum sentido para aquele sonho, mas lembrando-se do que havia acontecido. Ele havia ido atrás dela, a acolhido. Ele... ele...  
  
- Eu ainda torno a dizer, Motoko-chan... não cobre muito de si mesma. Olhe para mim. Perdi muito tempo, dediquei-me por completo para entrar na Toudai... e só consegui isso quando passei a levar a coisa na boa, sem exigir mais do que eu estava pronto para dar. E consegui.  
  
- É diferente. Não estamos falando de estudos, Urashima, tampouco de provas escritas. Estamos falando de combate. De luta. De contato físico em um nível almejado por todas as mulheres!  
  
- Como?  
  
- Hã... de impacto!  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Sim, e você mal tem chance! Se é dificil para mim, tampouco é para você!  
  
- E você acha que termos lutado com ela todos esses dias não adiantou de nada?  
  
- Tenho certeza ! Somos vermes comparados a ela!  
  
- Um verme pode evoluir. Não tenho chance? Já lutei contra você. Duas, três... já perdi a conta. Fora as vezes que consegui me esquivar de seus ataques, coisa que tenho ficado ótimo a cada dia. E os socos da Naru? Ela só tem me pego de surpresa, por que eu saio correndo antes dela ter chance. E que tal Seta-san ? Ou as invenções de Kaolla que ela insiste em testar em mim? Posso não ser nenhum guerreiro... mas se sou capaz de sobreviver a inquilinas como vocês, então posso sobreviver a sua irmã.  
  
- Isso foi uma indireta?  
  
- Pelo contrário, foi uma direitíssima!  
  
- Ora, seu...  
  
- Ahhhh!!! Por favor, não me mate!  
  
- Não vou te matar... preciso de você para vencer minha irmã amanhã!  
  
- O que houve com todo aquele desânimo?  
  
- Pediu licença para dormir - ela sorria para keitarô, fitando os olhos do mesmo ao passo que seu coração tornava a bater mais e mais forte.  
  
- Urashima?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Você ainda não me respondeu.  
  
- Responder o que?  
  
- Esqueça.  
  
***  
  
Motoko abre os olhos, ainda sonolenta. De alguma maneira, sabia que o dia havia surgido há muito tempo, e que os minutos para seu confronto com sua irmã estavam contados.  
  
Estranho ... havia ficado até tarde da noite ali, no galho, conversando com Urashima, de forma que nem se dera conta do tempo passando, até que acabou adormecendo. Seu corpo deveria estar todo dolorido, sua coluna devia estar um horror, o que era algo muito ruim, levando-se em conta o que teria que enfrentar. Era apenas uma questão dela se espreguiçar para que o tributo fosse cobrado de seu corpo.  
  
Mas... curiosamente, tal coisa não aconteceu.  
  
Seus músculos não doíam, sua coluna não parecia que iria se partir. Pelo contrário, sentia-se totalmente amolecida, como se um colchão tivesse amortecido seu corpo durante a noite.  
  
E o mais estranho era que não estava sentindo a brisa costumeira da manhã, muito comum naquela época, pelo contrário, estava aquecida, como se um cobertor estivesse cobrindo seu corpo.  
  
Urashima a carregou até seu quarto, pensava.  
  
Mas... se era assim... o que era aquilo enlaçando sua cintura?  
  
Ela abre os olhos, surpresa. Havia um par de braços rodeando-a, assim como algo em sua face que lembrava um peito. Não algo definido, mas mesmo assim, bonito.  
  
Ela ergue um pouco o pescoço, reprimindo uma vontade enorme de gritar, quando percebe o que era, ou melhor, quem era.  
  
Urashima.  
  
Eram as mãos dele que a enlaçavam, que mantinham o corpo dela bem próximo do corpo dele. Próximo demais, na verdade, pois estavam abraçados.  
  
Ou melhor, ela o estava abraçando.  
  
Ao se dar conta, percebe que não estava no seu quarto, pelo contrário, estava ao relento, bem debaixo da mesma árvore em que ficaram conversando até tarde.  
  
Deveriam ter ficado até adormecerem lá, pensava. E pelo visto, ela devia ter caído da árvore no meio da noite, encima dele.  
  
Mas... ele enlaçava sua cintura, aquecendo-a com seu calor... e ela o abraçava, como se não quisesse que ele escapasse...  
  
Será que ele acordou quando ela caiu encima dele, e a abraçou para que a mesma não sentisse frio?  
  
Não. Improvável. Se fosse assim, ele a teria carregado até o quarto, onde teria uma noite de sono bem melhor, correto?  
  
Era a explicação mais lógica. Era algo que fazia sentido. Bem, hora de acordá-lo.  
  
Ela o olha, percebendo que a cabeça dele estava bem próxima da árvore, usando seus óculos.  
  
- Baka... - sua voz escapava quase que inaudível, ao passo que ela retira os óculos dele, observando seu rosto, o qual era atingido pelos primeiros raios matinais. Qualquer um que o olhasse daquela forma, não acreditaria que ele era um tarado. Um tarado especial, lembrava-se. - você ainda não me respondeu... se é tão ruim assim perder a luta e se casar comigo...  
  
"Não se desespere, Motoko! Você é jovem e linda! Pode ser feliz como uma garota comum! É tão bonita que até eu me casaria com você! Ops, desculpe, não me bata!"  
  
"Mesmo ?"  
  
Ela ergue seu rosto, aproximando-o do rosto de Keitarô, ao passo que esfrega seu nariz no nariz dele de forma bem carinhosa.  
  
É... já havia recebido sua resposta, e só agora havia se tocado disso.  
  


  



	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 03  
Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei  
Por: Lexas  
  
  
  
  
  
- Pronto, já está tudo preparado.  
  
- Mas... isso mais parece uma cerimônia de casamento do que um campo de batalha!  
  
- Lógico! Assim realizamos o casamento imediatamente. Só falta a minha querida irmã aparecer. Onde ela estará? Espero que não tenha desistido.  
  
- Estou aqui, irmã! - Motoko e Keitarô se aproximavam, devidamente armados.  
  
- Vocês demoraram.  
  
- Estava me alongando.  
  
Mentira. Havia dormido na arvore, isso sim.  
  
Mas a grande verdade nem ela queria admitir, a de ter dormido nos braços de Urashima. A mesma caminha para o campo de batalha, evitando olhar para Keitarô.  
  
Quanto a ele... o mesmo suava frio a cada vez que Motoko o olhava. Quando acordou, percebeu que a estava abraçando e, o que era pior, não conseguiu sair dali, pois a expressão angelical dela o havia enfeitiçado, impedindo-o de sair daquela armadilha.  
  
O desfecho daquilo foi quando ela abriu os olhos, o que o fez ter um ataque nervoso, mas tal coisa parou quando ela, ao invés de se levantar, apenas o abraçou e se aconchegou melhor encima dele, tornando a dormir.  
  
E continuaram assim por mais alguns minutos.  
  
Na verdade, por mais uma hora, em que ela murmurava coisas enquanto dormia, e ele se perguntava se não era fingimento dela apenas para deixá-lo constrangido.  
  
Não, ele devia estar delirando, isso sim.

  
Motoko observava a irmã, e a mesma devolvia o olhar.O que era estranho. Ela não via na irmã caçula o mesmo olhar de antes, aquela expressão séria que Motoko estava acostumada a ter em seu rosto, pelo contrário, era um semblante bem mais descontraído.  
  
Descontraído... era isso! Havia algo com sua irmã. Algo errado? Não, não errado... diferente. E isso ela pode perceber quando viu que ela abraçava a si mesma, apertando seus ombros com suas mãos.  
Estaria com frio ?  
  
Não, não era frio. Era uma feição diferente.  
  
Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ela estava vendo a irmã agir de uma maneira bastante natural, sem aquela expressão de poucos amigos que vivia carregando.  
  
Ela olha para além da mesma, observando Keitarô, que estava com uma das pernas engessada, e dá um leve sorriso.  
  
Jovens...  
  
- Bem... não há por que nos demorarmos. - Ela saca sua arma - Pois bem, Motoko. Hoje é a sua última chance de me vencer, do contrário, terá que se casar. Estamos entendidas?  
  
- S-sim, irmã.  
  
- Então... COMECEMOS!!!!  
  
Motoko corre na direção dela, já desembainhando sua espada.  
  
A mesma salta, armando seu ataque.  
  
Acima de tudo, sua irmã era uma caçadora de demônios. A mais poderosa guerreira de sua geração. Truques simples não iriam funcionar contra ela.  
  
Era tudo ou nada, simplificando as coisas.  
  
- ESTILO SHINMEI! SEGUNDA TALHADURA!  
  
Como um trovão que desce dos céus, rasgando-o para criar seu caminho, a espada de Motoko singra pelo ar em direção a sua irmã, canalizando toda a essência da mesma, todas as suas forças.  
  
- É um golpe majestoso, Motoko - com imensa graça, ela ergue a lâmina de sua espada, desviando o ataque de sua irmã - mas totalmente inútil - continuando com o movimento, ela arranca a espada das mãos de Motoko, segura a mesma pelo braço e a joga contra uma pedra, fazendo-a sentir um leve estalo ns costas e bater com a cabeça, caindo. A mesma se ergue, um pouco zonza e balança a cabeça, apenas para ver a irmã vindo com tudo em sua direção, a espada em posição para atingir seu coração.  
  
Tão.... tão distante...  
  
Ela estava tão distante assim de sua irmã? A diferença de habilidades era tão grande assim?  
  
Era. Ela realmente havia treinado... realmente havia se preparado, praticou duro durante os dois últimos anos, e sua irmã havia se aposentado desde que casara, mas... mas... 

  
Não parecia fazer a menor diferença. Era como comparar um verme a uma entidade cósmica.  
  
Seus olhos vislumbravam sua ultima visão, a de uma retalhadora de demônios vindo em sua direção.  
  
- Motoko-chan! - as últimas palavras que ela houve. Seus olhos se fechavam para aceitar o destino inevitável.  
  
Até que ela sente seu corpo ser empurrado para o lado e, quando abre os olhos, vê a lâmina da espada da irmã despedaçar a rocha que estava atrás dela...  
  
...E ao olhar para frente, vê Keitarô a segurando pela cintura, afastando-a dali.  
  
Inútil, sua irmã poderia voltar o ataque e... e...  
  
As bombas!  
  
Keitarô abre sua sacola e descarrega uma enxurrada de bombas encima de sua "predadora".  
  
- Conseguimos? - Keitarô suava frio. Bem ou mal, estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com a irmã de Motoko e...  
  
ZUUUM!!!  
  
"Zum"?  
  
Mas o que diabos era "Zum"?  
  
Ele olha para trás, tendo em vista uma das coisas mais surreais de sua vida: a irmã de Motoko, girando a espada como se fosse a hélice de um helicóptero... e espantando as chamas!  
  
- HO-HO-HO! ISSO ESTÁ FICANDO MUITO INTERESSANTE!  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Keitarô dá um passo em falso e deixa Motoko cair, enquanto escorrega e só não se esborracha por causa de uma rocha atrás dele, apoiando suas costas.  
  
- Keitarô - Naru o observava com uma gota na testa - não acha que está exagerando nesse negócio de ajudar a Motoko?  
  
- Glup! Narusegawa!  
  
- ...E ainda mais com a perna quebrada?  
  
- ...  
  
- Keitarô - algumas veias se formavam na testa da ruiva - não tem nenhum motivo especial para isso, tem?  
  
- ?????  
  
- OU SERÁ QUE JÁ ANDOU ARRASTANDO A ASA PARA O LADO DA MOTOKO-CHAN?!?!?  
  
- Glup!  
  
- AHÁ! EU SABIA! SEU PERVERTIDO! DANDO ENCIMA DE UMA COLEGIAL!  
  
- Mas você era uma colegial há pouco tempo atrás!  


- Isso não importa! Dando encima da minha amiga bem na minha frente!  
  
- Isso é verdade, senhor Urashima? Bom, nesse caso, não vou mais precisar pegar leve com vocês para dar uma chance de vitória...  
  
- KEITARÔ, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!!! - no entanto, o grito da mesma fora inútil, tendo em face a velocidade de sua oponente.  
  
A primeira faz "tchum", a segunda faz "tcham", e então...  
  
O som da lâmina correndo e dividindo o ar era impressionante, ainda mais pela velocidade empenhada para tanto. Ele sente cinco vezes aquilo em seu corpo, até que se vira, recebendo os golpes restantes.  
  
A mesma para, observando-o, estático. Uma obra de arte, na verdade.  
  
Um terror nascia nos olhos de Keitarô, deixando ainda mais preocupado ainda. O quê ela fez com ele? O quê?  
  
- Não se preocupe, senhor Urashima... apenas atingir alguns pontos especiais de seu corpo com a ponta da lâmina, não cheguei realmente a cortá-lo... infelizmente para o senhor, não poderá se mover por, digamos... alguns dias - um último sorriso se formava na face dela, ao passo que Keitarô cai. No chão, a face dele continuava com um terror que ele poucas vezes expressou em sua vida.  
  
Imobilizado.  
  
De alguma forma, a irmã de Motoko o imobilizou. Era uma caçadora de demônios, deve ter atingido seu espirito para tanto.  
  
Mas não fazia sentido. A idéia não era fazer Motoko-chan vencer seu bloqueio?  
  
Isso era ajudar? Nem queria saber o que era atrapalhar...  
  
Um choque é ouvido, mas ele não consegue nem ao menos virar o rosto para ver o que era. Se pudesse, teria visto uma das cenas mais impressionantes de sua vida: Motoko-chan, atacando a irmã, aproveitando o momento de distração da mesma para imobilizar Keitarô, de forma que por pouco ela não fora atingida no torso.

  
- Ora... o que foi, Motoko? Será que nem de forma traiçoeira você consegue me atingir?  
  
- !!!!  
  
- Lamentável...  
  
Motoko continuava empurrando a irmã para trás, com todas as suas forças, algo que a mesma não deixou de perceber.  
  
- É engraçado isso, cara irmã... justo você, que repudia os homens, que se recusa a se submeter a um... justamente você. E pelo visto, parece que não percebeu a gravidade da situação, não é mesmo? Por acaso se esqueceu que terá que se casar com o senhor Urashima em caso de derrota, a qual, a propósito, é inevitável?  
  
- Ah... ESTILO SHINMEI! PRIMEIRA TALHADURA! - o ataque, à queima-roupa, arremessa a espadachim para a trás, mas executando uma volta com o corpo, ela vai caindo suavemente.  
  
- Eu disse que...  
  
Sem tempo de reação. Motoko aproveitara a brecha e novamente já estava encima dela. E, para a surpresa da mesma, Motoko possuia um brilho mortífero nos olhos.  
  
- ESTILO SHINMEI ! SEGUNDA TALHADURA !!!!  
  
Aquilo a surpreende, não propriamente pelo golpe, mas pela velocidade de reação da caçula da família.  
  
As espadas se chocam, e o som produzido lembrava mais o de uma melodia melancólica do que o de metais se chocando.  
  
Motoko detém seu avanço, mas quando se dá conta, estava no topo de uma pedra, e sua irmã, logo atrás dela, fincava sua arma no chão.  
  
A espadachim suava frio, sentindo como se algo a tivesse rasgado de cima a baixo, e o pior, como se os resultados daquilo fossem demorar uma eternidade para passar.  
  
Naru mal conseguia acreditar. O quintal do dojo estava reduzido a pouco mais do que destroços. Já vira Motoko atingir Urashima milhares e milhares de vezes, já a viu cortar pedra, aço... mas nunca viu algo assim, como a irmã de sua amiga fizera.  
  
- Realmente... eu estou muito, mas muito - ela retira a espada do chão, gira a mesma no ar e a coloca novamente em sua bainha - decepcionada. Tremendamente. Diga-me, Motoko - ela se vira para a irmã, a qual ainda estava de costas para ela, com os nervos do corpo a ponto de explodirem - você quer ser derrotada, não é mesmo?  
  
Aquilo foi como um tiro no coração de Motoko, de modo que a mesma fora vencida pela falta de forças e caiu no chão, de joelhos.  
  
Quanto a Naru...  
  
A mesma não conseguia acreditar no que acabar de ouvir.  
  
Motoko? Perder de propósito?  
  
Sua amiga queria perder?!?!?!?!?  
  
- É isso, não é, irmãzinha ? - a mesma se aproximava dela e, ternamente, colocava a mão no seu ombro - você quer perder, não é?  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Vamos... diga. Está cheia de dúvidas a respeito do que você realmente quer da vida, e optou por aquela que seria menos dolorosa, não é mesmo? Vamos, eu só preciso ouvir isso de você, Motoko. Diga de uma vez, não tenha vergonha.  
  
Motoko pega sua espada e, reunindo todas as suas forças, se vira, apenas para ver a irmã, com sua enorme agilidade e técnica, executar um corte na rocha de modo que separa o pedaço aonde Motoko estava, fazendo-a cair no chão logo abaixo, minando por completo suas forças.  
  
- Urgh!!!  
  
- Eu ainda não ouvi, Motoko-chan. E estou começando a achar que você não irá me dizer. Na verdade, estou convencida de que você não é a mais indicada para suceder o estilo Shinmei. Realmente é uma pena, mas... - ela dava um belo sorriso para a irmã, apesar de continuar com a arma apontada na direção da mesma - você ainda pode ser feliz. Só precisa se aceitar e...  
  
- Quem é você para decidir se ela pode ser feliz ou não?  
  
Aquela voz...  
  
- Quem é você para decidir como ela deve ser feliz?  
  
A mesma vai se virando, atenta à voz. Não era possível.  
  
- Quem somos nós para interferirmos na vida dos outros? Já não causamos problemas demais para nós mesmas? Nossas vidas foram... não, sempre serão turbulentas, estarão seguindo continuamente o ritmo de uma tempestade. Por mais que digamos que nos aposentamos... por mais que queiramos deixar o passado para trás, no fim, sempre iremos carregar essa sombra. - Um som de metal tinindo é ouvido, e a espadachim tem uma enorme surpresa ao ver quem era, e o mais impressionante, o que ela segurava - mas eu me pergunto se temos o direito de fazer tal sombra seguir nossos filhos, irmãos e amigos.  
  
A espadachim olhava com espanto aquela mulher que estava ali, parada ao lado do corpo inerte de Keitarô. Não propriamente por ela estar ali, mas sim pela arma que ela empunhava.  
  
A espada Hina. A arma que transformou Kyoto em um mar de chamas e quase levou a extinção o estilo Shinmei.  
  
Fora uma tola por não ter notado tal arma nas costas de Keitarô, mas não chegou a imaginar que ele tivesse conhecimento da história daquela arma, ou de que sua irmã, que com certeza deveria ter percebido, não tivesse contado para ele o quanto aquela arma era perigosa, de modo que não era fácil de ser controlada. 

  
A mulher continuava observando. Aqueles olhos... aqueles mesmos olhos. Anos se passaram. Muita coisa aconteceu.  
  
Mas ela continuava com os mesmos olhos de sempre...  
  
- Olá, Haruka.  



	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 04  
Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei  
Por: Lexas  
  
  
- Olá, Tsuruko.  
  
- Eu não esperava vê-la por aqui. Mal falou comigo quando eu fui visitar Motoko, se bem me lembro.  
  
- Eu não esperava ter notícias suas, também. Na verdade, achei que demoraria mais para nos encontrarmos novamente.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo que Seta tem andado por aqueles lados... e então, o que decidiram? Resolveram se casar de uma vez por todas?  
  
- O que eu ou Seta decidimos diz respeito apenas a nós, e a mais ninguém.  
  
- Não seja grosseira, Haruka. Isso são modos de se tratar uma velha amiga?  
  
- Velhas amigas não interferem na vidas dos outros... tampouco quebram laços forjados com sangue - Haruka encarava duramente aquela que um dia lutou ao seu lado - você se lembra disso, não se lembra? Aqueles dias, oriundos de um passado quase esquecido... lembra-se, Tsuruko?   
  
- Como posso esquecer? Eu, Seta... a velha turma... só não entendo o que você faz aqui, amiga.  
  
- Você se livrou da responsabilidade de ser a sucessora de seu estilo por causa de um "detalhe".  
  
- Sim, um mero detalhe. Apenas isso. Nada mais do que um mero detalhe.  
  
- Chama uma união de mero detalhe? Você parecia bem feliz por ter se casado, sabia? O que houve com a melhor guerreira de sua geração? - Haruka apontava a espada Hina para Tsuruko. Mesmo após anos, Tsuruko ficava impressionada com o fato de Haruka conseguir empunhar a espada Hina sem ser dominada pela mesma.  
  
- Ela teve que se aposentar... mas ser a melhor guerreira de sua geração nunca foi seu objetivo, e sim a conseqüência de seus atos. E se é assim, eu jogo na sua cara o fato de ter quebrado o juramento. E essa espada, o que me diz dela?  
  
- Faço parte da familia Urashima. É verdade que no passado nossas famílias travaram uma guerra sem precedentes que abalou a cidade, mas isso é passado. Saber como controlar essa arma é algo estupidamente fácil para mim.  
  
- E por que deixou que o garoto a trouxesse?  
  
- Para ele aprender um pouco mais sobre sua família... e para lembrá-la do juramento, Tsuruko. O juramento que você quebrou.  
  
- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que não se divertiu muito com o que fazia...  
  
- Nunca disse isso, mas... Tsuruko... acabou! Éramos jovens, achávamos que podíamos mudar o mundo com nossas habilidades... realmente foi divertido, sabe. Enfrentando organizações criminosas, invasores alienígenas, seguidores de sociedades secretas, remanescentes de civilizações extintas... mas entenda, um dia tudo acaba. Ou melhor, muda. Nada continua do jeito que é para sempre. Estávamos todos na faculdade nesse período... era divertido partirmos para missões nos intervalos das aulas, nas férias... éramos verdadeiros exploradores, sempre em busca de aventuras... mas um dia tudo acaba, ou se adapta para os novos tempos. Hoje Seta é professor, nossa falecida amiga nos deixou uma doce lembrança, eu cuido dos negócios da família, você se casou... nossas decisões. Os caminhos que nós escolhemos seguir. Éramos como uma família, isso é verdade. Mas sempre achei que, por mais distantes que pudéssemos estar, sempre seríamos amigos. Mesmo que passássemos anos sem nos ver. Mas certas coisas são inevitáveis, acabamos por nos distanciar ainda mais com o passar dos anos. Fazer o quê, não é mesmo?  
  
- O tempo é o melhor pregador de peças que existe. Graças à ele, amigos tornam-se inimigos, inimigos tornam-se amantes, nações aliadas se tornam amigas, laços de família são rompidos e dinastias são derrubadas - ela suspirava - tudo isso por causa da insegurança das pessoas, da falta de convicção em seus próprios desejos e objetivos. Como minha irmã.  
  
- Quando ela esteve em minha pensão eu a hospedei sem maiores complicações. Não apenas pelo nome dela, mas por que reconhecia nela algo que eu só vi em você. Mas eu vejo que isso mudou, de alguma forma. Sua irmã não é mais a mesma moça de antes. Posso me arriscar a dizer que ela está bem diferente, bem mais... madura. Algo que seu estilo nunca poderia lhe ensinar, mas a convivência mútua com as diferentes situações da vida, sim. Assim como eu. E você. Eu era uma garota retraída, você tinha seu jeito de "guerreira preocupada com sua missão e sem tempo pra mais nada", e no meio disso tudo, tínhamos o brincalhão do Seta, sempre sorrindo, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades. A menina retraída aprendeu a admirar o mundo, a guerreira descobriu que havia muito mais na vida do que o fio de sua lâmina e o brincalhão... bem, ele continuou como sempre foi . Todos nós amadurecemos... todos. A pequena Sarah é uma prova de que tudo mudou, de que nada dura para sempre. Claro, passamos por muito para aprender, para entender essas palavras. Não aconteceu da noite para o dia, foi algo que foi acontecendo aos poucos com cada um de nós, não é mesmo? As vezes precisamos quebrar a cara para entender... precisamos passar por muitos problemas para nos formar, para nos tornar o que somos hoje. Não me arrependo do caminho que escolhi, e sei que você também não. Por que acha que sua irmã não terá capacidade para escolher seu próprio caminho e lutar por ele?  


- Pelo o que a minha boa memória me permite recordar, mesmo depois de anos você sempre foi de falar pouco. Muitas palavras nunca foram seu forte, sabia? Você está falando demais para o meu gosto, em alguns segundos falou mais do que em anos de convivência conosco.

- E você sempre foi boa em mudar de assunto quando não conseguia apoio em suas tradições para responder.   
  
– Hunf – ela olhava de soslaio para a irmã - Motoko tem um problema sério de falta de confiança. Ela não confia totalmente no que pensa ou no que planeja, ocasionalmente a verá mudando de rumo, o que pode ser bom por um lado, mas bastante ruim por outro. Ela corre o sério risco de errar infinitamente por falta de fé em seus próprios objetivos. Na verdade, até agora ela não demonstrou essa tal diferença que você citou. Essa luta apenas serviu para provar isso, ela estava continuamente indecisa sobre ganhar ou vencer, compreende? Ela não tem certeza sobre o caminho que deve seguir, já veio para a luta com o pensamento de que irá perder.  
  
- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, ainda assim você não tem o direito de decidir por sua irmã. E pelo que me consta, você foi contra seus pais, que achavam que uma guerreira tão habilidosa tinha a obrigação de suceder seu estilo. Quem foi mesmo que mandou todos eles para o inferno?  
  
- Se Motoko tivesse tal ímpeto, eu nem a obrigaria a lutar comigo... mas ela não tem. Minha irmã tem fraquezas, e sérias. Pelo bem dela, eu as corrigirei.  
  
- E você acha que é a única que pode fazer isso, que diferente de você, sua irmã não tem o direito de cometer erros e aprender, só pode aprender com alguém que já passou por tudo isso? Francamente, Tsuruko... só por que não tomamos as melhores decisões, não significa que não as tomamos - ela aponta perigosamente a espada Hina para a mulher que já fora sua irmã de armas - não irei permitir que decida o futuro dessa garota apenas por um capricho seu!  
  
- É o que veremos, então. Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, apenas tento ajudar Motoko a decidir o que quer da vida.  
  
- Acha que sua irmã não tem capacidade de traçar seu próprio caminho?  
  
- Acho.  
  
- Então é melhor você pensar novamente... e olhar para trás.  
  
Ela estava prestes a dizer que não cairia em um truque tão ridículo, quando ouve um passo e, virando-se, contempla sua irmã.  
  
Motoko.  
  
Arfando.  
  
Era surpreendente. A mesma se apoiava na espada, como se reunisse forças de algum lugar desconhecido para ir até o fim.  
  
Mas a verdade, a mais pura verdade, era que não conseguia.  
  
O último golpe da irmã minou suas forças, e ela mal conseguia se manter de pé, quanto mais lutar.  
  
Mas ainda assim, era o que queria, o que almejava.  
  
Tinha que lutar, não podia desistir.  
  
Tinha escutado parte da conversa entre ambas... nunca imaginou que Haruka-san fosse amiga de sua irmã. Nunca.  
  
Mas não era isso que a incomodava, e sim as últimas palavras de sua irmã.  
  
Ela... ela estava mesmo indecisa? Ela não era capaz de seguir um caminho traçado por ela mesma?  
  
O que foi, então, que andou fazendo esses anos todos?  
  
De certo modo, não foi um acordo que ela fez com sua irmã, que lhe dara um prazo para se aprimorar, enquanto aprendia sobre os costumes dos habitantes de Tokyo? 

  
Não fora, desde o principio, os desígnios de sua irmã mais velha que ela seguiu?  
  
O tempo em que estudou em Tokyo, os amigos que fez, as lutas que teve - quase todas contra Urashima, pensava - o que aprendeu... as bebedeiras de Kitsune, as maluquices de Su, a comida maravilhosa de Shinobu, o temperamento explosivo de Naru, o pervertido do Urashima...  
  
Não, não Urashima.  
  
Keitarô.  
  
Seu alvo favorito. Aquele que a ajudou a desenvolver seu estilo de modo que atingisse a segunda talhadura.  
  
Mas o que ele era para ela? Apenas isso, um saco de pancadas? Um alvo?  
  
Nem sempre foi assim. Certas coisas nunca mudavam, ele sempre seria um imbecil... mas o imbecil a cada dia vestia uma embalagem melhor, e a convivência com ele exaltava cada vez mais suas verdadeiras qualidades, as quais sempre estiveram diante dela, mas a mesma não fora capaz de perceber.  
  
Mas... no que estava pensando? Estava diante de um momento importante! O resultado da luta iria decidir o seu futuro!  
  
Não podia ficar se remoendo, indecisa. Tinha que decidir algo.  
  
Mesmo que não fosse o que ela realmente queria.  
  
Seus olhos percorrem em um instante todo o jardim destruído. Ao longe Haruka-san, a sua frente sua irmã... um pouco mais distante, Naru atrás de uma pedra, com medo da destruição... e ele, há poucos metros de Haruka-san, desmaiado.  
  
Esgotado.  
  
Fez isso por ela. Lutou por ela.  
  
Mas era muita inocência achar que ela era a única, sabia que era da personalidade dele ser gentil com todas as pessoas.  
  
Mas, mesmo assim, tal coisa não deixava de cativá-la.  
  
O sorriso dele... o doce sorriso, o qual cobria sua face nos dias mais tristes...  
  
O calor de seu corpo, o qual a aquecera na noite mais fria...  
  
Sua capacidade nata de nunca ficar irritado com alguém, pelo contrário, de se dar por completo para apoiar os outros. Não resolver seus problemas, mas dar seu apoio.  
  
Apesar de ferida, ela erguia seu rosto e dava um sorriso para a irmã. De certo modo, agradecia pela situação na qual ela a colocou, e também a odiava pelo mesmo motivo.  
  
Keitarô...  
  
Será que ela teria mesmo que se conformar com isso? Ela o amaria com todas as suas forças... se dedicaria a ele por completo, em todos os momentos, até o fim. Por que, pela primeira vez, conseguia olhá-lo totalmente sem o modo antigo de vê-lo. Olhava o homem ali caído de uma forma nova, a qual ela se negara durante muito, mas muito tempo.  
  
Como isso foi acontecer? Melhor dizendo, quando foi acontecer?  
  
Há pouco aquele idiota chegou na pensão, virando de cabeça pra baixo a vida de todas ali.  
  
Especialmente a dela.  
  
Algo aconteceu durante esse processo todo... algo diferente, entre ela sair da pensão Hinata e enfrentar sua irmã.  
  
Algo chamado... Keitarô Urashima.  
  
O rosto dele... era até agradável vê-lo dessa forma, sua pele macia. Quem o viesse do jeito que estava neste exato momento, não acreditaria que ele era tão desastrado.  
  
Aquele rosto angelical escondia sua verdadeira personalidade.  
  
Besteira! Aquela era sua personalidade, e poucas pessoas eram capazes de percebê-la. Tampouco enxergar suas reais qualidades.  
  
Hunf... como estava sentimental. E tudo estava ali, diante dela. Bastava apenas perder.  
  
Isso. Perder a luta... e ficar junto dele... perto dele... ao lado dele... com ele...  
  
Mas não era isso que ele queria. O mesmo sentia um certo grau de atração para com cada uma das garotas da pensão. Atração, não amor. Tampouco paixão. Apenas isso, atração.  
  
Ela olha mais adiante. Sua amiga, Naru. Era para ela que o coração dele batia, hoje e sempre. Por anos e anos, o mesmo perseguiu uma promessa, a de tornar a garota prometida sua esposa.  
  
Mas, por um momento... por um breve instante, nem que fosse algo ilusório, ela gostaria de ser tal garota. Talvez Naru nem fosse tal garota, talvez tudo até então não tenha passado de uma grande confusão, como tem sido a vida de todos ali...  
  
Mas era por ela que o coração dele batia.  
  
Como a vida era injusta. Mais do que nunca, teria que lutar. E o pior, a luta não era pelo seu interesse. Iria lutar contra o que ela mais queria.  
  
Urashima.  
  
Não, Keitarô.  
  
A luta perdera seu sentido. Não era mais um combate pela sucessão do estilo ou para ambos se casarem... mas sim uma luta para garantir o direito de ambos decidirem suas vidas, de serem donos de seus destinos.  
  
E garantir que ninguém tornasse a interferir na vida de ambos.  
  
Mas a verdade, a grande verdade, era que tal coisa era praticamente impossível. Por mais que se esforçasse, ainda era uma caçadora de demônios iniciante. Uma amadora. Há pouco completara seu treinamento. Enfrentar uma grande caçadora, ainda mais nos termos da mesma... e em terreno aberto...  
  
Definitivamente, era uma luta perdida. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria. Sua irmã era a melhor guerreira de sua geração, superava guerreiras de gerações anteriores, pouco podia fazer contra ela.  
  
Ela olhou mais uma vez para Keitarô, observando-o. Por alguns minutos ela o fita, desejando, pedindo ao mesmo parte de sua personalidade.  
  
Queria tirar, ou melhor, queria que o mesmo lhe emprestasse, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, suas melhores caracteristicas. Persistência, teimosia, obstinação... maturidade, inocência e, acima de tudo, sua incrível capacidade de nunca achar que é o fim, que por pior que as coisas possam estar, sempre há uma saída, uma alternativa. De achar que a situação nunca está tão ruim que não se possa sorrir, olhar adiante e admirar o nascer de um novo dia.  
  
Ela se perguntava quando passou a perceber tudo isso em Keitarô, tampouco se foram essas caracteristicas que a fizeram vê-lo com outros olhos.   
  
Não sabia dizer, mas sabia que ele como um todo era um ser fascinante. Alguém que merecia ser admirado e, acima de tudo, respeitado.  
  
Uma pessoa pela qual ela lutaria.  
  
- Tem certeza? - Haruka a olha friamente quando vê Motoko esticando a mão para a mesma - É isso o que quer?  
  
- Sim - ela respondia, enquanto algumas lágrimas escapavam pelo seu rosto, até que ela pega a espada que Haruka lançou para a mesma, a lendária Espada Hina, a mesma que transformou Kyoto em um mar de fogo e quase levou a extinção seu estilo - é isso mesmo o que eu quero - a mesma terminava de falar, olhando de forma bastante melancólica para a lâmina, enquanto uma tristeza enorme a tomava. Pela primeira vez, tinha total convicção de suas decisões, não duvidou em momento algum do que fez.  
  
Mesmo sabendo que isso iria lhe rasgar a alma e machucá-la por toda a eternidade.  



	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 05  
Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei  
Por: Lexas  
  
  
  
Não sabia o que era. O que tomava seu ser se mostrava de forma totalmente diferente ao que já estava acostumada. Longe de uma dominação, um controle ou algo parecido, estava mais próximo de uma possessão.  
  
Era uma tola, pensaria em tal coisa se fosse dona de seus pensamentos. Coisa que já não era mais possível...  
  
- Motoko, sua idiota! - Tsuruko esbravejava, cerrando os dentes, ao passo que olhava para Haruka. - olha só o que você fez!  
  
- Eu? Engraçado, não me lembro de ter feito nada...  
  
- Foi você quem deu a espada para ela!  
  
- Ela escolheu isso, sabia?  
  
- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!  
  
- Não tinha? Engraçado... quem é que foi até a pensão Hina só para deserdá-la, heim?  
  
- Não foi assim que aconteceu!  
  
- Ah não, claro que não... eu te conheço, Tsuruko!  
  
- Hunf ! Você é tão avoada quanto o Seta!  
  
- Talvez... mas eu não sou cega.  
  
- Tem idéia do que fez? Acabou de destruir a vida dela!  
  
- Eu dei a ela uma escolha, coisa que você não fez.  
  
- Eu fiz isso pensando no futuro dela!  
  
- Ah, claro, obrigando meu sobrinho a se casar com em caso de derrota, e fazendo-a lutar com uma amargura. Sei, grande escolha...  
  
- Sabe muito bem que ela tem uma simpatia pelo senhor Urashima, Haruka.  
  
- Sim... assim como todas as garotas da pensão... mas daí decidir quem fica com quem, aí é uma outra história e... acho melhor ficar mais esperta.  
  
Tsuruko ergue de lado sua arma, bloqueando um ataque total de Motoko, agora possuída pela espada Hina. A mesma recua um pouco, surpreendendo-a. Só soube de tal arma através de lendas, confrontar a mesma era algo totalmente diferente, apesar dela imaginar que uma espada que quase dizimou seu deveria ser deveras poderosa.  
  
Mas as mãos que a controlavam não eram. Eram fracas. Inseguras. Duvidosas de seu caminho.  
  
A mesma bloqueia a lâmina e, virando rapidamente o cabo da espada, bate com o mesmo na face de Motoko, empurrando-a.  
  
- ESTILO SHINMEI! PRIMEIRA TALHADURA!  
  
A diferença de técnicas era óbvia. O resultado obtido por Tsuruko com a primeira talhadura era deveras superior ao que Motoko fazia com a Segunda, de modo que o corpo dela é empurrado para trás, chocando-se violentamente contra o muro, derrubando-a.  
  
- Fraco. Verdadeiro desperdício de tempo, Haruka. Nem para isso a espada serviu.  
  
- E o que fará agora?  
  
- Um casamento. - Ela guardava a arma na bainha. - Acredito que ninguém aqui irá se opor, não é mesmo? - Ela olhava para Keitarô e Motoko, ambos inconscientes. - Como imaginei.  
  
- Espera um pouco, eu sou contra!  
  
- Ah, havia me esquecido de você, senhorita Narusegawa.  
  
- Isso mesmo! Você não vai casar esse paspalho de Keitarô com a pobre da Motoko, a coitada não merece isso!  
  
- Ora, não me diga que a senhora está com ciúmes!  
  
- Ciúmes, eu? Desse idiota? CLARO QUE NÃO!!!  
  
- Então podemos prosseguir.  
  
- ESPERA! Eu... eu... eu não posso permitir isso! O Keitarô não aceitaria isso!  
  
- Bem ... já que ele veio até aqui, então estamos considerando que ele aceitou minha proposta de casar com minha irmã caso perdessem.  
  
- É - Haruka a olhava de rabo-de-olho - Que oferta "irrecusável" você fez para ele! O coitado ficou com tanto medo que veio correndo para Kyoto!  
  
- Bem... é uma maneira de interpretar as coisas. - ela erguia Keitarô - Vamos, senhor Urashima, acorde. O senhor ainda tem que tornar a minha irmã uma mulher, vamos.  
  
- CUIDADO! - Naru grita ao ver Motoko de volta a ação, de forma que Tsuruko coloca Keitarô em seu ombro, vira, saca a espada, faz um corte vertical de cima para baixo e atinge Motoko, detendo seu avanço. No instante seguinte, sua espada parecia brilhar, como se estivesse viva.  
  
- ESTILO SHINMEI! SEGUNDA TALHADURA! ESPADA PURIFICADORA DA ALMA!!!!!  
  
- Tsuruko, sua idiota. - O único comentário de Haruka ao tirar o cigarro da boca.  
  
Ao contrário das demais técnicas do estilo Shinmei, a função da espada purificadora da alma era justamente de purificar o mal, de expurgá-lo sem causar danos físicos a pessoa em si. Tanto que Motoko, apesar de ser atingida com violência, nem se mexe, apenas fica totalmente imóvel, vitima do golpe.  
  
- A grande espada Hina... pelo visto a lenda foi um tanto quanto aumentada através das gerações por causa dos... - ela se joga para o lado, escapando de uma estocada que a teria matado. Havia uma expressão diferente em seu olhar, a qual denotava surpresa.  
  
Ela estava surpresa. Era para Motoko estar livre, se livrar do efeito da espada Hina, mas... mas...  
  
A arma não era tão fraca quanto acabara de dizer. Se podia resistir aquilo, então era muito mais perigosa.  
  
Ela dá um passo para o lado, fazendo um giro com a arma, bloqueando um golpe e abrindo margem para outro.  
  
O qual sua irmã defende. Efeito da espada Hina, obviamente. Além de poderosa, aumentava as habilidades de quem a usava.  
  
- É humilhante - ela bloqueava - ter que perder - o impacto do golpe a joga no chão - para alguém que é você mas não é você, Motoko. - O golpe lateral da espada Hina encontra a arma de Tsuruko, fazendo a mesma ser desarmada.  
  
Fim da linha.  
  
Motoko ergue Hina, pronta para dar o golpe fatal. Seria rápido e limpo, sua irmã não sentiria dor.  
  
- Vá em frente - Tsuruko falava - só assim para você me vencer - a mesma observava o golpe vindo em sua direção - eu estou decepcionada, Motoko. Tremendamente. Esperava mais de você.  
  
As palavras de Tsuruko ecoavam pela mente servil de Motoko. Em momento algum lhe passou pela cabeça que as mesmas seriam filtradas, recebidas pela irmã. Era de conhecimento da mesma, que era a mais poderosa e habilidosa combatente do mal de sua linhagem, que Hina era muitíssimo perigosa. Não fora por menos que seu estilo fora quase extinto pela mesma, quando seu clã resolveu deter seu avanço.  
  
No entanto, eram histórias. Nunca vivenciou todos os verdadeiros poderes de Hina, tudo o que tinha era conhecimento passado de geração à geração, não teve o privilégio de presenciar aquele período sangrento.  
  
Sendo assim, não estava a par da verdadeira natureza de Hina.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru dá um passo para trás, ficando bem ao lado de Haruka. Não podia, não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa que estava bem ali na sua frente, gritando como uma fera indomável era aquela que fora sua companheira na hospedaria Hina durante todo esse tempo.  
  
Era inconcebível. Sabia que Motoko fazia parte de uma antiga linhagem de espadachins, mas nunca imaginou algo do tipo, algo como...  
  
- Ela está em conflito. Está lutando contra si mesma.  
  
- Haruka ?  
  
- É Hina. Os conflitos internos de Motoko estão confundindo as percepções de Hina. A mesma está confusa sobre quem atacar, Tsuruko ou Motoko.  
  
- Atacar Motoko? Mas... mas... é ela quem está segurando a espada, ela... ela não faria... não mataria a si mesma, mataria?  
  
- Veja com seus próprios olhos. - Haruka apontava para Motoko, a qual agora apontava Hina para Haruka, mas em seguida apontava a arma para si mesma, em um jogo de troca de vitimas no qual não conseguia chegar a uma definição sobre quem deveria atacar.  
  
- Resista, Motoko! - Gritava Tsuruko. - Não se deixe dominar! - Ela continuava, embora duvidasse que sua irmã fosse capaz. Sabia muito bem que guerreiros mais poderosos e treinados falharam no mesmo ponto que ela.  
  
Mas, mesmo assim, ela continuava incentivando-a. Não por querer dar a ela um fio de esperança, mas por ser sua irmã. Tinha o dever, não, a obrigação de garantir a felicidade de Motoko, independente do caminho que ela resolvesse seguir.  
  
Indecisão. Medo. Insegurança. Partes da personalidade de Motoko. Facetas que se adicionaram a ela com o passar do tempo e a mesma não fora capaz de superar.  
  
Mas ela tinha que tentar. Nem que por alguns instantes. Nem que por apenas um único momento em toda a existência. Ela nunca se perdoaria se a vida da irmã fosse desperdiçada, em todos os sentidos. A mesma optou pelo matrimônio, fez sua decisão para ser feliz. Não podia decidir para Motoko, mas podia mostrar a mesma que ela tanto quanto qualquer pessoa tinham o direito de tomarem suas decisões independente do que as demais pessoas iriam pensar.  
  
Mas que bela forma de ajudá-la, pensava. No fim, deu tudo errado. Ela fez tudo dar errado. Podia ter chegado de mansinho, agido com mais calma mas, como sempre, preferiu resolver as coisas ao seu modo.  
  
Motoko não resistiu. Era pressão demais para para ela. No fim, tomou a decisão que lhe garantiria o resultado mais rápido.  
  
A quem estava querendo enganar? Motoko não queria decidir, isso sim. Confiou a Hina o rumo do seu futuro. Como sempre, estava decidindo seu futuro através de terceiros.  
  
Não. Estava enganada.  
  
Pode não ter sido a melhor decisão a ser tomada, se deixar possuir por Hina, mas... foi a decisão de Motoko. A decisão que ela tomou.  
  
- MOTOKO!!! - Ela gritava, vendo no momento seguinte a irmã seguir com a lâmina de Hina em direção à sua barriga.  
  
Tsuruko arregalou os olhos quando viu aquilo, o som de carne sendo perfurada, o sangue escorrendo livremente pelo ar, manchando seu rosto.  
  
Não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não... não...  
  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOTOKO!!!!!!  
  
- KEITARÔ!!!! - Naru gritava, tendo um terror irracional nos olhos.  
  
Tsuruko arregala os olhos, espantada com aquilo. Aquele rapaz que ela "incentivou" a ajudar Motoko, ele... ele estava parado bem atrás dela! Com uma das mãos ele segurava o braço dela, e com a outra, ele... ele bloqueou o golpe da espada com a mão! Na verdade, a lâmina de Hina estava encravada em sua mão, a qual jorrava sangue.  
  
- Não faça isso - ele falava - não vale a pena morrer, Motoko-chan. Você é uma garota tão bonita... seria um desperdício jogar tudo isso fora. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, não sei mesmo... mas eu te conheço o suficiente para dizer que, por pior que esteja a situação, a Motoko que eu conheço jamais desistiria desse jeito. A primeira vez que nos encontramos, quando você usou aquele seu golpe contra mim... lembro-me das vezes em que você tentava mudar esse eu jeito de ser com sua espada, quando fomos para longe para você conseguir dominar seu golpe e enfrentar Seta... ahhhhh !!!! - A lâmina de Hina se encravava mais em Keitarô, mas o mesmo ao invés de recuar, empurrava a palma da mão para frente, visando impedir que a lâmina tocasse em Motoko. - Já recebi tantas vezes o seu golpe que acho que acabei desenvolvendo algum tipo de imunidade, sabe - ele dava uma gostosa risada, a qual fez a mesma se contorcer um pouco - e daquela vem em que você estava com febre e achou que estava apaixonada por mim, lembra? - A pressão na espada diminuía um pouco. - Foi engraçado, sabe... foi a primeira vez que você tentou me matar em um confronto direto, mas algo deu errado... e da vez que eu fiz a Shinobu chorar e você me atacou... de novo? Acho que perdi a conta das vezes em que isso aconteceu, né? - O pescoço de Motoko pendia para o lado. - Mas se tem uma ocasião da qual eu me lembro foi quando você me desafiou, dizendo que iria fazer eu mudar nem que fosse na marra e perdeu, daí eu escolhi como prêmio te deixar mais feminina, lembra? - Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela - Lembro-me que você ficou uma graça, Motoko-chan. - ele dizia, em meio a um sorriso. - Ops, não me mate!!!  
  
No entanto, longe disso, a reação foi totalmente inesperada . Ao menos para Tsuruko.  
  
Motoko, ela...  
  
Estava chorando.  
  
Lágrimas vertiam daqueles olhos sem vida, possuídos pela vontade da espada. Olhos desprovidos de vontade, desprovidos de afeto, de amor, de carinho...  
  
Mas, acima de tudo, olhos que vertiam lágrimas.  
  
Lágrimas de uma garota, em meio a um inferno.  
  
Lágrimas de uma moça, perdida em meio ao seu destino.  
  
Lágrimas de uma adolescente, insegura e confusa em relação ao seu futuro.  
  
Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei.  
  
O som do metal é ouvido bem alto, quando Hina cai das mãos de Motoko e se choca contra o chão.  
  
Isso por si só espanta Tsuruko, na verdade, a deixa impressionada. Aquele rapaz tinha o sangue forte da família Urashima, fora capaz de escapar dos efeitos do golpe que ela usou contra ele, o qual o imobilizaria por dias, e ainda por cima fora capaz de continuar de pé depois de ser ferido por Hina.  


Quanto a usa irmã...

  
Motoko, ela... ela conseguiu quebrar o encanto de Hina... por si própria! Fez tal coisa através de suas próprias forças!  
  
Com uma das mãos, ela apertava seu próprio punho, com a outra, tocava gentilmente na mão ferida de Keitarô. Aquilo devia ter doído. Muito.  
  
Mas ele não recuou em momento algum. Na verdade, sabia o que acontecia naquele momento. Hina não apenas feria gravemente, como também sugava as energias das pessoas. Se ela fosse atingida, sua essência seria sugada por Hina. Muito provavelmente a mesma morreria.  
  
- Keitarô...  
  
- Que bom que você voltou a si, Motoko-chan! Fiquei preocupado. - Ele falava, ignorando a dor do ferida. - Pensei que nunca mais a veria!  
  
- Ke-ke-Keitarô... Urashima...  
  
- Vamos embora daqui... não precisa fazer o que sua irmã quer, você... eu... todos nós te queremos de volta. Su, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Naru, Haruka... todos te queremos bem . E daí o que sua irmã pensa? Não tem que definir sua vida com base no que ela decidir. Não precisa.  
  
- U-u-Ura... shima...  
  
- Todos nós precisamos de você... eu preciso de você... todos querem seu bem, Motoko. - Ela se aconchegava mais no abraço dele, o qual estava muito gostoso. - Mesmo que não vença sua irmã, isso não fará a menor diferença, pois para nós, será a mesma Motoko de sempre.  
  
- O-o-obrigado, Urashima. - Ela levava a mão até o rosto e enxugava as lágrimas, quando se dá conta que usara a mão que estava tampando o ferimento de Keitarô. O mesmo a largava, dando alguns passos para trás.  
  
- Acho que... não me sinto... muito... bem... - Ele caía, no chão. Motoko se abaixa, encostando a mão no peito do mesmo.  
  
- Exaustão.  
  
- O senhor Urashima é muito resistente - falava Tsuruko - teve a energia drenada por Hina e continua vivo...  
  
- Ele é imortal - ela falava - mas seu maior poder é sua maturidade e compreensão.  
  
- Motoko... eu sempre quis o seu bem, sempre quis te guiar para um caminho que você pudesse escolher... mas você sempre teve essa deficiência, essa sua indecisão... tal coisa começou quando eu me casei e perdurou por todos esses anos... agora é a hora, irmã. Hora de você deixar seus fantasmas para trás e começar uma nova vida, sem seus fantasmas.  
  
- ......  
  
- Motoko?  
  
- ......  
  
- Irmã?  
  
- ......  
  
- Motoko?  
  
- Mesmo que isso seja verdade... eu preciso cair primeiro para depois me levantar. - Ela se abaixava rapidamente, pegando sua espada e saltando para trás, correndo na direção de Tsuruko com esta desembainhada.  
  
Ela arregala os olhos novamente, ao fitar os olhos de Motoko.  
  
Mortos. Ela... ela pegou Hina! Ela optou por empunhar a espada novamente!  
  
- Tola! Isso tudo não adiantou de nada? Continua dando sue destino nas mãos de outras pessoas por que não consegue...  
  
Tsuruko pega sua espada e a ergue a tempo, bloqueando seu ataque por completo.  
  
Mas não de forma perfeita, visto que sentia um forte corte no braço esquerdo.  
  
Enquanto isso, parada a poucos metros atrás dela, estava Motoko.  
  
Sua pose demonstrava uma força nova emanando de seu espírito, desejosa de se libertar.  
  
Pois, quem se aproximasse naquele momento, veria algo curioso em sua face.  
  
Ela sorria.  
  
Ela se abaixa, pegando sua outra espada a qual havia escapado de sua mão antes e salta para cima do muro, fitando sua irmã. Flexionando seus joelhos e colocando tudo de si ali, Motoko salta.  
  
Tsuruko arregala os olhos. Motoko, ela...  
  
Ela dominou a espada! Conseguiu controlar Hina!  
  
Mas... como era possível? Guerreiros melhores falharam, como uma simples aprendiz podia...  
  
Não, não era tempo para ficar pensando naquilo. Motoko dominou Hina, essa era a verdade. Podia simplesmente lhe dar as costas e seguir com sua vida, mas decidiu antes acertar seus compromissos com seu clã.  
  
Foi a decisão que ela tomou.  
  
- Meus parabéns, Motoko. - Ela embainhava a espada. - Vejo que você cresceu. E vejo que prefere continuar com o acordo, não é mesmo? Pois bem, vejamos se você está altura se de tornar a nova sucessora do estilo Shinmei. -- Tsuruko coloca a mão no cabo da espada embainhada, pressionando-o com força e sacando sua arma com uma potência tremenda- TÉCNICA SECRETA DO ESTILO SHINMEI! TERCEIRA TALHADURA: ASCENSÃO DOS DOZE SAMURAIS CELESTIAIS!!!!  
  
Ascensão. A técnica que conseguiu selar o poder de Hina em sua última investida. As lendas falavam dessa técnica poderosa, e Motoko realmente achou que, se houvesse alguém na época atual que a detivesse, seria sua irmã.  
  
Mas aquele era o grande momento, a hora da verdade. Agora iria decidir de uma vez seu futuro. Não, não seu futuro, mas o rumo que daria ao mesmo, o direito de decidir, de tomar suas próprias decisões.  
  
Não fazia isso por ela, por Tsuruko ou por Urashima... não, fazia isso por si mesma. Se fosse capaz de dar sua vida pelos seus sonhos... então, era verdadeiro.  
  
Motoko estica os braços, segurando Hina em uma mão e sua espada na outra, ao passo que rodopiava com um tornado. Era agora. O momento da verdade.  
  
- ESTILO SHINMEI! DUPLA-SEGUNDA TALHADURA: DANÇA DA ESTRELA CADENTE PRATEADA!!!!  
  
Durante a queda, os golpes se encontram. Ambas as técnicas eram devastadoras, de forma que Naru e um inconsciente Keitarô eram arremessados para trás. O giro de Motoko a fazia parecer um furacão prateado, enquanto se chocava contra Tsuruko, em um embate no qual a estrela enfrentava os samurais, com resultados inesperados.  
  
A paisagem local começava a se distorcer, o choque de técnicas arrancava árvores, pedaços do chão e empurrava tudo o mais que encontrava pelo caminho. Observando tudo, Haruka apenas admirava a enorme evolução de Motoko. Comparada com a Motoko de poucos minutos atrás, está Motoko estava muito mais evoluída.  
  
E... que talento possuía! Em verdade sabia que a técnica ancestral de Tsuruko, a qual só era passada para aqueles com talento para serem mestres, jamais seria derrotada por uma técnica adaptada de última hora, de modo que boa parte do poder do golpe vinha da espada Hina, mas Motoko tinha o mérito de ter conseguido dominar a mesma em um curto espaço de tempo. Era até um pecado dar todo o espaço ao talento, sem considerar o esforço da mesma.  
  
Naru se ergue a duras penas, percebendo que não era mais impulsionada. Tsuruko estava parada bem em frente a Motoko, a qual estava ajoelhada e arfando, sem as espadas, as quais estavam caídas longe dela.  
  
- Impressionante - falava Tsuruko, contemplando aquilo - realmente foi impressionante... nossa mãe costumava falar que os guerreiros da era atual são habilidosos, mas não se comparavam com os de antigamente, na época dos grandes expurgos de demônios. Ela se orgulharia de você, Motoko. Ninguém acreditaria nisso se não visse. Eu não acreditaria. Os criadores do n osso estilo ficariam imensamente orgulhosos ao saberem disso, na verdade. - Ela dava um sorriso, olhando para o céu - Acho que estão lá encima com um sorriso de um lado ao outro do rosto, todos eles, todos os nossos antecessores, surpresos ao presenciarem o dia em que os samurais não foram capazes de ascender o suficiente para impedir a queda da estrela. - Tsuruko falava, enquanto uma rachadura se formava em sua arma, a qual se despedaçava em vários pedaços, ao passo que um corte surgia nela, fazendo-a cair violentamente, só não se machucando ainda mais por que Motoko a segurou. - Argh... nada mal, Motoko... nada mal... Dupla-talhadura... realmente eu estou impressionada... pare de chorar, isso não combina com você, não agora, minha cara sucessora do estilo Shinmei...  
  
***  
  
Seria um longo trajeto. Suficiente para descansar um pouco e repensar em tudo o que aconteceu.  
  
(In)Felizmente, estava sozinha, ou melhor, quase sozinha, já que Haruka, em outra parte do vagão, a acompanhava. Keitarô acabou se desgastando tanto, que não poderia voltar para a pensão junto com ela, de modo que Naru ficou para cuidar dele. Em outro banco um pouco mais afastado dela, Haruka observava a paisagem.  


Palavras não precisavam ser trocadas. Ambas sabiam, ambas compreendiam o que aconteceu naquele dia.  
  
E Naru também. Teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dela novamente depois daquilo?  
  
Teria que tentar. Fora justamente esse o motivo para ter vindo na frente. Se dependesse da mesma, teria ficado para cuidar de Urashima.  
  
Urashima. Keitarô Nunca quis admitir tal coisa mas, acima de tudo... além de todas as expectativas, ela gostava dele.  
  
Não, mais do que isso, ela o amava.  
  
Não um Amor Adolescente, como o que Shinobu sentia, este era diferente. Amava-o por completo, até o fundo da alma, em cada célula de seu corpo.  
  
E, acima de tudo, se sentia amada. Não da forma que queria, mas se sentia.  
  
Ele... ele gostava dela, disso não havia dúvidas. Gostava da presença dela, de sua companhia. Isso por si só já era algo magnifico.  
  
Mas... faltava algo. Algo mais do que isso lhe fazia falta. Sabia o que era, de modo que só tinha que se esforçar um pouco mais.  
  
A garotinha da promessa.  
  
Quem seria ? Nunca conseguiu imaginar.  
  
Aquele era O Dilema de Motoko.   
  
Melhor dizendo, aquele ERA o dilema de Motoko. O que sentia por Urashima, não, Keitarô, suplantava coisas insignificantes como promessas e...  
  
Como podia ser capaz de pensar dessa forma? Mais importante do que uma promessa? Tola! Era tal coisa que mais a cativava, a maneira como ele levava até o fim seus compromissos.  
  
Keitarô havia prometido entrar para a Universidade de Tóquio, aonde encontraria a garota da promessa.  
  
Ela o ajudaria a cumprir essa promessa mas, uma vez cumprida, não estava disposta a abrir mão dele para uma desconhecida.  
  
Mesmo que essa "desconhecida" fosse uma de suas amigas.   
  
Havia conseguido a benção de sua irmã para partir e continuar estudando. Em seu colo, Hina repousava. Não acreditava que fora capaz de tal feito... mas sabia que devia tudo ao apoio de Urashima, não, Keitarô. O apoio que ele lhe deu, o afeto, carinho, a confiança... se não fosse por ele, nada seria possível.  
  
A mesma deixava escapar um leve sorriso, deliciando-se com a súbita idéia. Ele estaria de volta à pensão Hinata em alguns dias... tempo, muito tempo... tempo suficiente para ela lhe fazer uma surpresa, se preparar para ele.  
  
Acabou vencendo sua irmã e impedindo-o de assumir um compromisso forçado. No entanto, sem que o mesmo percebesse, acabou assumindo um outro compromisso naquele momento.  
  
O de tornar Motoko feliz até o fim de seus dias.  
  
E ela iria se esforçar ao máximo para retribuir tal gesto.  
  
Sabia que Naru ficaria muito brava. Shinobu choraria, as demais nem valia a pena contar... mas da parte dela, estava decidida. Iria lutar com todas as forças pelo amor de Keitarô, custe o que custar.  
  
E ela estava disposta a dar tudo de si para conseguir o prêmio absoluto, do contrário, recusava-se a se chamar de sucessora do estilo Shinmei.  
  
O sol entrava pela janela, tocando em seus cabelos lisos. Ela dava um sorriso maroto. Muita coisa aconteceu em poucas horas, muito foi compartilhado, muito foi descoberto, muito foi dito, muito foi escondido.  
  
O dia seguinte seria um ótimo dia, disso ela tinha certeza.  
  
E como seria...  
  
Fim  
  
  
Pois é, acabou. Finalmente acabou este fanfic. Para os que estavam acompanhando, peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas, mas eu havia travado, e não queria escrever um capítulo que eu consideraria ruim, sem a essência da história. Acredito que tenha conseguido atingir o objetivo da história, tendo em base o ponto no qual ela começou. Sei que muitos devem ter estranhado esse final, tendo em vista que o mangá de Love Hina já chegou ao fim no Brasil, mas gostaria de lembrá-los mais uma vez que ele tem como base os volumes 17 e 18 (tá certo, no começo só o 17, os capítulos seguintes tem como base o 18) e por isso alguns fatos relatados aqui seguem um rumo diferente do relatado na história original, portanto, não me crucifiquem . Tinham me pedido para escrever algo mais de Love Hina depois do fanfic "Amor Adolescente", daí não perdi a oportunidade depois de ler o volume 17 . A principio era uma história de um capítulo só, mas fiquei tão inspirado quando li o volume seguinte que coloquei mãos a obra e resolvi dar um final alternativo ao combate entre as irmãs Aoyama. Particularmente falando, sempre considerei o Keitarô bastante maduro, o problema dele é que ele é muito atrapalhado. Espero não ter fugido muito da essência de Love Hina, mas isso são vocês quem dirão. Por hora é só, vou aproveitar para terminar outros fanfics meus. Mas não é o fim da minha viagem por Love Hina, tenham certeza disso! Quando menos esperarem, algo novo pode estar pintando por aí...  
  
Lexas (joaotjr@hotmail.com)  
  
Lágrimas de uma sucessora do Estilo Shinmei  
  
Iniciado: Nem me lembro, só sei que na época o volume 17 de Love Hina tinha acabado de sair nas bancas ^__* !!!  
  
Data de Finalização: Dia 22 de julho de 2003, as 20:44 hs, pra ser mais preciso, enquanto eu escutava "Break up", música de digivolução de Digimon 2!!!!  
  
Correção Gramatical : Iniciado às 20:20hs do dia 24/07/2003 e finalizado no mesmo dia às 20:50, enquanto eu escutava "Keep on Callin", música de finalização do anime Fatal Fury 2!!!  
  
Obrigado a todos os que leram e comentaram, aos que leram e não comentaram, aos que me apoiaram, que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo, aos que disseram que não gostaram, pois o que seria do azul se todos gostassem só do vermelho?  
  
Valeu, gente!!!!  
  
  
Ah, sim... quero agradecer ao Verythrax Draconis pela ajuda na hora de revisar a fic. Valeu, Very-kun! E também quero agradecer pela tradução que você fez da fic "O Dilema de Motoko", o fic que me inspirou a escrever sobre Love Hina. 


End file.
